


Todo es perfecto si estás

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Adejedate 2.0, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Basado en el Adejedate 2.0Agoney todavía no comprende cómo Raoul puede estar con él, y éste se lo demuestra de la mejor forma que sabe: cantando.





	Todo es perfecto si estás

Agoney está recostado en la cama junto con Raoul, éste ultimo apoyado en su pecho, acariciándole el pelo. Sonríe porque, aunque el viaje estaba planificado de antes, le cuesta creer que su novio esté ahí con él. Había tenido unos días bastante complicados y Raoul aunque no haya estado con él, siempre estuvo comunicándose y haciéndole saber de alguna u otra manera que estaba apoyándolo, pero debía aceptar que nada se comparaba con tenerlo entre sus brazos.

  
—Ago... — siente como Raoul se mueve para estirar el cuello y mirarlo a lo ojos—. Te quiero.

  
Su corazón late rápido, aunque se hayan dicho mil veces esas palabras él sigue teniendo la misma reacción que cuando lo escuchó por primera vez (en la habitación de la academia entre susurros para no despertar a sus compañeros).

  
—Yo también... y todavía me cuesta creer que estás aquí, o que te tengo.

  
Ve como Raoul rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza, aguanta una risa porque sabe que ahora se viene un discurso del rubio de las razones por las que lo quiere, y que cómo es posible que todavía no lo tenga claro. Lo único que le pasa a Agoney es que no está acostumbrado a que las cosas le resulten, todavía le cuesta creer todo el apoyo que tuvo durante su paso por el programa.

  
—Jódete Agoney —le dice Raoul en un tono enojado y se levanta de la cama— ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para que te lo creas? —pregunta mirándolo a los ojos y Agoney por un momento siente un vacío en el estómago.

  
Raoul se está empezando a poner rojo y el moreno ve como sus ojos se ven más brillantes y se levanta también de la cama para ir a abrazarlo, porque lo que menos quiere es que estos días tan perfectos que están teniendo se vean opacados por sus maldita inseguridades.

  
—Nada, no tienes que hacer nada. Solo con estar aquí es más que suficiente para mí... sabes que mis inseguridades.

  
—Qué se jodan tus inseguridades —le dice Raoul antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo.

  
Agoney se deja llevar, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo la boca para que sus lenguas entren en contacto y sus respiraciones se aceleran. El rubio baja una mano a su pecho y lo empuja para que ambos caigan en la cama, se separan por un momento para acomodarse mejor y se siguen besando. Sus lenguas se encuentran en una danza que hace que Agoney se abrace más a Raoul, y que éste se mueva hasta que sus miembros se rocen.

  
—Te quiero —vuelve a repetir el rubio mientras baja sus labios al cuello para empezar a morder y besarlo haciendo que Agoney cierre los ojos y se muerda los labios para no gemir—. No sé qué más tengo que hacer para que entiendas que para mí todo es perfecto si estás tú.

  
—Creando a mi lado una nueva ciudad —dice Agoney entre risas y sabe que Raoul se enojará con él, pero no puede evitarlo.

  
El rubio deja de besarle el cuello y lo queda mirando con una expresión seria hasta que sonríe de lado, y Agoney sabe que lo que se a que Raoul haga esto terminará con él llorando de la emoción.

  
—Te odio —alcanza a decir Agoney antes que Raoul comience a entonar una canción.

  
—Nunca llegué a imaginar, que viajar a la luna sería real...

  
Raoul se acomoda entre las piernas de Agoney para que sus rostros queden a centímetros, sus manos acarician el pelo del moreno y su boca susurra Tu canción de una manera tan íntima, que Agoney por un momento aguanta la respiración porque tiene temor que cualquier cosa pueda interrumpir la voz de su novio.

  
Cierra los ojos mientras el menor sigue cantando. Cada palabra que susurra llega a Agoney de una manera en que le hace pensar cómo fue que hubo un tiempo en que no supiera apreciar el talento de Raoul, porque ahora cada cosa que escucha de sus labios lo emocionan, lo atrapa y lo único que puede hacer es mirarlo, o cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sonido de esa voz.

  
El catalán sigue cantándole, y en un momento sus labios se acercan a su oído y ahí se quedan siguiendo susurrando esa canción. Agoney deja escapar unas lágrimas de la emoción que siente al tener a alguien que lo quiera tanto como Raoul.

  
—Siento que bailo por primera vez... —en la última parte también se une Agoney y siente la sonrisa de Raoul.

  
—Te quiero Raoul.

  
—Yo igual idiota.

  
Se besan dejan llevar, pero siempre intentando no ser ruidosos lo último que los dos quieren es que los padres o hermana del canario los descubran haciendo algo más que besarse.

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Primer fanfic Ragoney que escribo, espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar algún comentario para saber qué les pareció o kudos :)
> 
> ¡Un beso!


End file.
